1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of diapers. More specifically, the invention comprises a diaper including a segregated feces receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable diapers have been in common use for many years. These typically employ a layer of absorbent material enclosed within a moisture-proof barrier layer. The traditional solution to accommodating additional fluid and solid matter has been to increase the thickness of the absorbent layer. However, this approach does not work well for adult diapers.
Feces containment is a significant concern in the field of adult diapers. Because such a large volume of solid may be produced, it is difficult to contain this mass within the diaper without also causing significant exposure to the user's skin. As those skilled in the art will know, significant exposure of the skin to fecal matter can cause problems. Thus, it is desirable to provide a diaper which can contain a significant quantity of fecal matter without exposing the wearer's skin to the fecal matter.